Basketball shooting machine is the most fashion sport entertainment equipment that let the shooting act out of whole basketball sport act. Moreover, the player can use the basketball shooting machine without any basketball skills. So the basketball shooting machine is beneficial and interesting, combines sport with entertainment, has a suitable strength to play and is easy to handle. However, conventional basketball shooting machine is only for one person to play, or provide two baskets respectively for two people to interact and compete. Therefore, such basketball shooting machine is restricted by certain conditions and impossible to interact and compete as remote way.